Family/guide
Mother's Effects 'Sorceress' Enter the first painting (Ancient Ruins World). Go south-east and enter the rainbow building. Go right to the next area (Witch's Laboratory). Go up and take the second left. Enter the door behind the jars. Interact with the big jar with purple material inside it. 'Fishbowl' Enter the third painting (Art Museum). Go down to the next floor by stepping on the blue tile with a down arrow. Make your way down to the first floor (a lobby area with a Goodmen beside a counter) and leave through the door to the right. Once outside, go right and enter the brown building. Interact with the fish on the floor. 'Eyeball' Enter the third painting (Art Museum). Go down to the next floor by stepping on the blue tile with a down arrow. Make your way down to a room with purple figures staring at red and black paintings and step on the pink up tile. Go down and step on the blue down tile. Go down the hall and step on the up tile. Interact with the eye statue. Events in Real World TV Commercial Go to the Living Room. Interact with TV remote to trigger commercial sequence to play. Basement Event In the Garden, walk over to the top-left and enter the Basement. There is a 1/10th chance of a strange sound playing when exiting the Basement. Balcony NPCs Go to the Living Room and go upstairs, then walk to the blue door and enter. Go to the window on the top of the bedroom. Different NPCs will appear randomly whenever you wake up from a dream. There is a 1/5th chance of the balcony being empty. Events in Dream World Goodmen Reacting to Sorceress Effect Interacting with Goodmen in the Ancient Ruins World, Two-Sided Library (second painting), or the Submarine event will display unique dialogue. Witch Event Enter Ancient Ruins World. Go south-east and enter the rainbow hut. Go right to the Witch's Laboratory. Go up until you get to the end, then enter the door to the far-left. Walk to the top-right and enter the door. Equipping any effect will cause The Witch to react differently. Drowning Event Enter Ancient Ruins World. Go south-west and enter the tall purple building. Enter the water by equipping the Fishbowl Effect and step on the tile with puddles on it. Either unequip the Fishbowl Effect or equip another effect to cause the event. Submarine Event Enter Ancient Ruins World. Go south-west and enter the tall purple building. Enter the water by equipping the Fishbowl Effect and step on the tile with puddles on it. Go either north-west or north-east and enter the entrance to a cave. Go north-east to a path leading to the right of the wall. Interact with Goodmen inside. Follow the Goodmen's instructions. Old Town Event Follow instructions in the Submarine Event, but disregard Goodmen's instructions and follow an NPC out of the room. You can unequip your Fishbowl Effect if you desire. Proceed either left or right. Pursue the baby-blue umbrella NPC. Go all the way north (interaction with umbrella NPC is optional). In the new area, look around for a bit, then exit. Two-Sided Books Enter the Two-Sided Library. Interacting with light-blue books in the bookshelves will show an illustration. Equipping the Eyeball Effect while interacting with the books will display the new illustrations. Malone Event Enter the Two-Sided Library. Proceed south-east and walk into the passage on the left. Interact with the flower, Malone, and enter in names you find in-game or outside the game (ex: Mother, Charles, Carroll, ect.). Malone won't say anything if you enter a name it doesn't know. Three-Headed Rabbit Event In the Art Museum, use the Eyeball Effect to look at paintings. Find a painting that displays a smiling face with the Eyeball Effect equipped. Enter one of the names displayed on the illustration. Tell that name to Malone. After something happens, go see the Three-Headed Rabbit. Child Event Enter the Two-Sided Library. Go south-west and enter the entrance in the blue wall. Navigate to the top-right of the second floor, and you will see a child. Have either the Sorceress or Fishbowl effect equipped to have her follow you and interact with you.Category:Walkthroughs